


Just Like Him... More or Less.. But I still Love You

by AnukeDaGeneral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnukeDaGeneral/pseuds/AnukeDaGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter dies giving birth to his and Wades son and now Wade has to raise his son by himself-with some help from the superfamily- and keep himself from losing himself in his depression to take care of his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*This is my first ever fic so don't kill me.... Pppplllleeeaaassseee?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter dies giving birth to his and Wades son and now Wade has to raise his son by himself-with some help from the superfamily- and keep himself from losing himself in his depression to take care of his son. 
> 
>  

It happened fast. Peter went into labor, they went to the hospital, Tony and Steve showed up, and then there was blood. Wade had seen blood before, his hands were literally covered in blood from the people he was paid to kill. He even was even used to seeing his mate a with a few cuts and bruises after a mission. But this was different, there was a lot of blood, and worse of was everywhere. And then Wade wasn't in the room with Peter anymore, even though he could hear his husbands screaming clear as day from outside. Tony called everyone he could think of, Matt, Natasha, Clint, everyone. But as fast as everything happened it was over. And there was nothing but silence, until the cry of a baby split the air. And suddenly Wade couldn't wait and burst into room past the doctors and nurses trying to stop him. And then everything was in slow motion. The horror of seeing Peter dead. And then the unknown feeling of seeing his son. It was too much, and Wade just broke down. He didn't care that the other heroes-who he happened to not come in after him- saw him crying his heart out as he clutched his dead husband and pleaded for him to wake up. Even when It was no use. "W-wade", He hears Tony say. And when he turns around he sees Tony, with red eyes and wet face, holding his son. Wade reaches out to hold him, and Tony doesn't say a word as he hands the baby to Wade and starts to cry into Steve's shoulder. Wade gently cuddles the baby pup to his chest and looks at the small babe. He looked almost like Peter but he had frosty blue eyes like Wade. "Hey little guy", Wade whispers, "Hehe, you look just like mama, I knew you would. I promise, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise". 

\------- Years Later-------

"Dad! Dad, come on get up, we're gonna be late again", Ben yells hoping on Wade's bed excitedly, "Come on daddy get up". Wade groans and turns on his side,"Mmmm, come on Ben it's too early to get up". Ben giggles and jumps on top of Wade, who sighs and starts to laugh. "Ok, ok, but i can't get up if your laying on me Benny", Wade jokes and starts to sit up and putting benny in his lap. "I'm sure Pops and Gramps can wait for us if we're late don't you"? Ben giggles and shrugs, "Maybe". 

" I think they can". 

"Nope" 

"Yep" 

"Uh uh" 

"Uh huh" 

Ben giggles again and shakes his head, brown soft hair bouncing, like Peter's used to. Wade flinched. "Hey buddy why don't you go get dressed and daddy will be their in a minute, ok", Wade says ruffling his hair. The boy bounces off the bed and runs out of the room and towards his room. Wade sighs, it's been 5 years since his mate died, and since then the pain had numbed, but there were days he just wanted his Peter back. There was time when things were so bad, taking care of a crying baby 24/7 and fighting his depression, he had almost killed himself. The pain had been too much, he was doubting his abilities to take care of his son and how he'd be better off with Tony and Steve, but then he remembered how happy Peter had been when pregnant. And how he told him that Wade would be a good father, Wade knew he couldn't disrespect Peter's death by leaving Benny alone. Wade stretches and sighs, after that he had changed his whole life. He moved into a new home in a good neighborhood, worked as a hero, and even spent more time at the tower with the Superfamily. He had changed, and changing is for the better. But what he didn't expect, was for Benny to change too, and not in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny loves the Superfamily. Wade is just uncomfortable .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is my Birthday week, soo expect a lot of chapters, they might be short or long, but their will probs be a horde of chapters. If not know that I probably have a slight hangover and had a good time.

There are two things Wade can't stand. Tony making him feel like a bad parent, and when other heroes gave him the pity look. And the only times he experienced both of them was when he was at the Tower. It wasn't every time he came to visit the Superfamily that Tony would snap at him about what Ben needed or that he should treat Ben, sometimes they would have a good time, but he couldn't stand the thought of Tony berating him in front of Ben. Wade takes a deep breath and the sighs, geez, he really hopes today isn't like it was last time they visited. "Whats wrong Daddy", Ben asks looking up at Wade. Ben's hair had grown long and his bangs almost hid his eyes as he looked up at Wade, he is wearing his favorite dark blue jacket and jeans and light up shoes. 

Wade sighs again, "Nothing Pumpkin, just thinkin'. Are you excited to see Gramps and Pops", Ben smiles widely. Of course he is. when the doors to the elevator finally open, Ben rushes out. "Hi Jarvis, hi Aunty Nat, Hi Clin,hi Thor, hi Pops, hi gramps, hi hi hihihihi", Ben says excitedly, running out of breath. "Hey Benny", Tony says picking up Ben and grunting, "Jeez, you getting big buddy." Ben laughs as Tony begins to twirl him around. Natasha and Clint walk over grinning. "Naw Stark, your getting old is all", Clint jokes. Tony snorts and lets down Benny, runs over to Clint. Tony turns to Wade and gives him a blank look,"You haven't been by with Ben in a while." Wade sighs and runs is hand through his hair. Here they go again. "Yeah I busy, and Ben is gonna be starting school soon, soooo, um yeah", Wade lies. They had finished school shopping three weeks ago, and Wade hadn't been called in at all, so he just took Ben to the Park and watched TV. To be honest he just didn't want to be near Tony. Wade never really hears it from Tony, but he knows Tony blames him for Peter's death. Wade sighs, "Actually, I came here to see if you could pick up Benny from school if I was on a mission or somethin'." Tony just stares at Wade. "That's fine with me, but you better pick him up when you say your going to, because if you don't I will castrate you", Tony growls, "Also full moon is coming up, and Steve was wondering if you were hanging out with us this time". Wade sighs. The last few moons he and Ben had roamed around, but mostly they stayed home and he taught him about being a good wolf the best he could. Mainly he was being selfish and wanted Ben to himself, but it didn't work out well. "Yes Wilson, you haven't joined our pack for a nice run in years. I'm sure Ben will like it", Thor voice booms as he wraps an arm around Wades shoulder. 

"Or Thanksgiving", Steve says walking into the kitchen.

"Or last Christmas", Clint voice yells from the living room.

"Or whatever the hell else you haven't came to", Natasha yells too.

"Yeah, yeah I get it ok! I guess we can come to this full moons gathering", Wade sighs. Tony gives a wry smile, "Finally, your doing something that isnt stupid." Wade just growls under his breath. He is definitly gonna regret this.

"Yes yes yesyesyeeyesyesyes", Ben screams jumping up and down on the coach. Wade gives a dry smile,"if you keep saying yes, I'll have to start saying no." Ben giggles and bounces off the couch. "Go pack your bags ok, we'll leave soon", Wade says, finishing washing the dishes in the sink. "Kay daddy", Ben yells excitedly, running off towards his room. Today would be the first time Ben would run with the Avengers pack, and Ben hasn't stopped talking about it since the last time they talked to them about it. And to be honest, Wade isn't too excited about going. 

He had managed-if you can call chasing after a energetic pup management- for the first few full moons with Benny, and he was used to being a two wolf pack. With Peter at least. In the beginning he and Peter had always spent full moons with each other, watching Peter's brown curly fur and long legs, and how they would even patrol sometimes in wolf form. Wade can even remember the first time Peter shifted when he was pregnant. He had freaked out, worried about Peter and the baby, even though the doctor had confirmed that it was safe. Peter had the cutest waddle when he walked, and he would snap at Wade for telling him that too. Wade shakes his head. It's been years since he's been able to run with his mate, but it was even more painful to see the same fur and eyes on his son. And seeing his son with the same features just reminded him of all the good times he and Pete had.

Even then, they never truly ran with the Avengers pack. Yeah they are family, but Peter was his true family. But he had grown up being a loner. The first time he had joined the Avengers pack, he had pissed off Tony and injured Peter, and Tony never allowed him to run with them after that. It took a few months for Peter to convince Tony to let wade join them again. Everything after that went smoothly, but he couldn't help his loner instincts sometimes.

"Daddy, I'm finished!! Let's go lets go," Ben runs towards Wade, his bag slung over his small shoulder. Wade smiles at Ben, as he collides Wade. "Alright buddy! Just let me get my shoes on and we can leave", Wade sighs. Ben frowns, "Are you sure daddy? You don't look happy", Ben's brows furrow and his nose scrunches up. Wade just looks down at him with a small smile. Just like him. Just like Peter. "Yeah buddy, I'm fine". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve Feels!!

Steve, loved his family. His pack. They fought, ate, lived, and ran together. And when Steve found out Tony was having his pup-their pup- he was ecstatic. Peter was healthy and strong and curious. When Peter was in his teen years id when he started to become slightly distant from the family, leaving and coming home at unusual times, and giving excuses to why he would come home with bruises. Steve had became worried and had thought of many horrible reasons his son was acting weird, but it wasn't until Pete's seventh-tenth birthday that they discovered he was Spiderman and dating Deadpool. Steve can't even describe how angry he was.

At some point, they let Pete be Spiderman, they couldn't take that away from him. And after a few months they also also got used to the idea of Wade being with Peter as well (even if Steve was still jumpy about the idea). And then two years pass and Wade proposes to Peter, and a five months was the wedding, and then Peter was living with Wade and rarely came to the tower. Steve had been to surprised by how quick the time went by, from watching his pup when he was little, to getting married.

It wasn't until a few months that Peter began to rejoin the pack again, slowly at least. Steve had noticed he had been acting weird when he came over, like he was hiding something, but it wasn't until he started to show that he finally told them that he was pregnant.

Steve near passed out. 

Things began to move quickly after that. Peter began to come around more often, mainly because when Wade left to work he couldn't stand the idea of Peter pregnant and alone, and even stayed over nights. Steve had suddenly started to feel old, but at the same time he was rather at peace with the thought. 

When Peter began to go in to labour, it was late at night while watching a movie with Wade. He had gotten up to use the restroom, when suddenly his water had broke, wade had explained to them over the phone that night. Steve and Tony rushed to the hospital.

After that Steve just remembers Ben, and how he looked like his Peter. And how Peter didn't wake up, to comfort the wailing baby. 

He went through the stages of grief, the nights where he and Tony would just hold each other, and the times he would blame Wade (although always in his head, never aloud). Then he realized that Wade was possibly, and very much was, grieving worse than he was. He didn't have his mate to hold him as he did. 

So in the middle of the night he got up from his mates strong arms, and rushed over to Wades, who was having a hard time soothing a crying baby.

So he took the babe and gave him a warm bottle, and soothed him until Ben was finally asleep. 

Then he noticed Wade silently crying his heart out on the couch. Steve then knew that he was having a hard time, and probably hadn't had proper time to grieve. And after that he had always been there to help Wade, not just because he felt pity for him, but because he knew the type of pain Wade was in. And for Ben. 

Tony

Tony was an ass. A serious asshole. And it doesn't help that he knew he was either. He had taken Peter's death just as hard as Steve, but it didn't stop him from being a complete and total ass towards Wade. Deep down he blamed Wade for everything, it didn't even have to be about Pete's death, he just blamed him.

He never wanted Wade to mate his pup, hell, he would rather his son had continued his little crush on Osborn's brat. Peter was too good for him, too.... Perfect. At least to Tony. Yeah he knew his kid hid the fact that he was a hero, that he was with Wade, and how he always got into some kind of trouble. But to him he was perfect. 

And Wade was, well, trash in his books. He tried his hardest to make Wade leave, to get him to realize he was nothing but a dog, but for some reason he stayed. As if he loved Peter too much to let his asshole father separate from his mate. And there were good times. Times he and Wade would talk with an understanding. 

But he flushed it all down the gutter when Peter died. He would reprimand Wade about Ben, and began a whole line of things Wade should have done better. But sometimes it was because he- is it bad to say- cared-somewhat- about how Wade was doing.

So yes he was an asshole, a huge, undoubted, complete, ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Also, what 2 avengers should I write about next, and how do you think they would act/feel about Peter's death and how they feel about Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> Sorry if the Chapter is short but the next one is going to be longer.


End file.
